nationstatesxfactorfandomcom-20200213-history
Tim Wisham
'Tim Andreas Wisham '(b. 5 December 1980 in Rosenfeld, Chenkorya) is an Chenkoryan singer-songwriter, who participated in the WorldVision Song Contest with his band The Brothers Wisham. Tim's been a judge on the NationStates X-Factor since season 2. Early Life Wisham was born in Rosenfeld, Chenkorya to Reynold Wisham and Cornelia Shuchrmann. Tim's got two younger brothers, Robert and Ludovic , who are also members of his current band. His parents split up when he was six years old, and he started living with his father Reynold Wisham . At the age of 7, it was discovered that he suffered from dyslexia and dyscalculia; which made school almost impossible for him. When Tim was 14 years old, he stopped with school to start a career in the music industry. He was succesful; with his warm voice he won the hearts of the people in his region and country. Music Career The Brothers Wisham The Brothers Wisham, Tim's band, is existing out of Tim and his brothers Robert and Ludovic. They have sold over 14 million records worldwide. In 2005, The Brothers split up, because of a conflict between Ludovic and Tim. The Brothers reformed in 2009. A tour was announced; "Best of the Brothers". The Brothers Wisham represented Chenkorya at the 18th WorldVision Song Contest in Tay'Son, Rugenia. Solo career Wisham released his first single, "Under Your Feet", in July 2005. It debuted at the #3 in the Chenkoryan charts, and didn't came further than that. Wisham released his solo album "Return" in the same year, with mixed reviews . A lot of people wanted the band to reform, because Wisham wasn't really good without his band. Wisham was the model from the new Dolce & Gabbana clothing line in Chenkorya and Rushmore. At the X-Factor Tim debuted in the competition in 2011 as a judge, and was the Chenkoryan replacement of Anabela Shanitova. Tim was considered as the best musician of the four judges by the press. This opinion changed after the first liveshow; Worth was considered as most musical and popular. Tim was interested in being the coach of the boys and the girls, but he became the coach of the over 30's. Tim said; "Nothing personal, but I don't think it's the best category with the most contenders. And I absolutely can't work together with some of them." The press and the world were surprised when Tim chose Pantelis Souvlakis to go to the liveshows instead of the favourite of the people of home Weronika Suvochenko. "Weronika didn't performed well at all, and I shouldn't let her through on the fact that she's a favourite only." But unfortunately Pantelis was the first one to be eliminated in the liveshows. Tim felt sorry for Weronika, as she wasn't able to show her talent once more. In the second liveshow, also his Austin Stevens was in the bottom two. After a big battle between Austin and Roulette, Roulette came out as the winner; Austin was eliminated. In the third liveshow, only his Cynthia Hebanova was left. Cynthia was more popular as his other two contestants; Cynthia survived round 3 to 5 without coming in the sing-off, but in the sixth liveshow Hebanova was in the sing-off, against the bad performer Sofia Aramova (who Tim entitled as worst liveshow participant ever), where Aramova survived the sing-off for a third time in a row. This made Wisham the worst judge of the season; he already lost all his candidates in the sixth liveshow. After that, Wisham supported Donald and Katelyn. Personal life Tim Wisham is married with model and actress Alena Duvoix van Hamelen, and has two children; Amelia and Reynold , the last one named to his father. Wisham was arrested in 2007 for drug trafficking to Colombia, but later it seemed that it was all fake. Wisham said the following; "One more dirty joke from the government, all because I am famous." Category:Judge